The Avengers Drabble Series
by rubyrose19
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring the men of the Avengers using my imagination, inspired by single word prompts gathered from the internet. Rated M due to the feature of adult themes, some violence and occasional use of foul language although not every drabble will feature such content. Read, review, request and enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

"Captain Steve Rogers, I'd like you to meet Agent (F/N) (L/N)."

Steve had read about this woman from the file Agent Coulson had given to him on the flight over. From the moving images that showed her in action, he had expected to meet a cold-blooded killer with a permanent scowl on her face. He was pleasantly surprised however.

(Y/N) was taller than the average woman, a firm and curvy body clad in the standard S.H.E.I.L.D uniform which hugged her tightly. She was a brunette, her hair loose and curly, blowing gently in the wind and he couldn't help but notice how the sunlight reflected off the thick strands.

What really caught Steve's attention though was her smile, a beaming pearly smile that seemed to light up her entire face as she caught sight of him descending from the shuttle. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he approached the beautiful female before him. He subtly wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Agent (L/N), this is Steve Rogers, better known as-"

"Captain America, it's a pleasure to meet you at last," she smiled, holding out her hand for a handshake.

His large hand enveloped hers as he almost dazedly nodded and shook back, her small giggle sending tingles down his spine.

"Well, now that the introductions are over let's get inside, we'll be departing soon."

(Y/N) turned around to follow Coulson, peering back over her shoulder with another smile, "Come on Captain, we wouldn't want you to be blown away."

He already was.


	2. Running Away

A/N: I consider Bucky a member of the Avengers in my head and this version of the Marvel Universe so he will be featured in the series too!

**Running Away**

"Why aren't you running away?"

You sighed softly as you slowly approached him, noting that he stepped back slightly as you entered his personal space, standing close enough that your chests brushed together whenever you took a breath. You gently traced the line between skin and metal on his shoulder, not breaking eye contact as you let him see just how unafraid you were.

Leaning forwards you let your lips flutter across the scars that littered his skin, internally grinning in delight as you heard his breath falter and become heavier with desire as you fingers slid down his chest before they rested against his prominent abdominal muscles that hardened and tensed as you touched them.

"I'm not running away because I'm not scared of you Bucky; there's nothing to be afraid of," you reassured him softly with conviction, watching as numerous expressions flashed through his eyes even though his face remained expressionless as it usually always did.

His hands cupped your face simultaneously as his lips crashed down onto yours, moving passionately as you returned the gesture, curling your hands into his hair as you let his hands roam your body, drawing a soft moan from the back of your throat which drew a delighted growl from Bucky's lips as he gently bit down on your bottom lip possessively.

You both toppled back onto the bed, lips still connected as you explored each other's bodies, finally letting sexual frustration and the affection you had for each other lead you as your clothes were gradually shredded and Bucky held himself above you on his elbows, gazing down at you with a look that made your heart melt.

"Thank you," he breathed against your lips and you stilled before smiling softly up at him, gently rubbing the slight stubble on his face with your thumbs before pulling him down for a soft kiss.

"There's nothing to thank me for Sargent."


	3. Seeking Solace

**Seeking Solace**

You were awoken by loud rhythmic knocks at your door, the sudden noise startling you awake from sleep before you peered at the clock on your bedside table.

_2:43am. _Who the hell would be knocking at this time?

Sleep temporarily left you as you realised that whoever it was, it must be important so you hurried to the door, peering through the peephole and releasing a small gasp as you saw the blonde male who stood hesitantly on the other side.

"Steve?" You asked as you opened the door slightly, the male looking up with relief in his eyes as you finally answered his calls. "Has something happened? What's wrong?"

You opened the door wider at the slightly anguished look on his face, worry for the super soldier spurring you to step outside your home and gently cup his face to face you as he struggled for words with a lowered head. "Did you have a nightmare again?"

Steve nodded silently and you smiled grimly before taking his hand instead, leading him into your apartment as you understood what he needed of you and why he had sought you out despite the early hour.

Usually when Steve sought your comfort he would sleep on the couch, however he was surprised when you led him straight past your living room in the direction of your bedroom. A dusting of pink appeared on his cheeks as he realised where you were leading him and where you expected him to sleep.

You were forced to stop as Steve did, turning to face him in confusion. However you smiled slightly as you realised the reason for his sudden hesitance. "I just thought you would be more comfortable in a bed rather than the couch," you explained.

Truthfully, you also wanted the comfort of Steve and the warmth and feeling of protection he gave you whenever he was close just as much as Steve wanted the same from you. Gulping slightly, Steve allowed you tug to him into your bedroom with an encouraging smile. He stood gingerly as you drew back the blankets on the other untouched side of your bed before settling down and gesturing for him to get in which he did with extreme hesitance.

Steve was surprised, slightly embarrassed but grateful as you immediately scooted into his side, lifting his arm and tucking yourself against him, resting your head on his shoulder and your arm on his chest. You sighed contently, also mentally screaming in delight at the turn your night had taken.

Steve pulled you closer after hearing your contented sigh, feeling his body relax as your warmth mingled with his and you soft breaths soothed his stressed mind. He had yet to actually tell you about the nightmare that always drew him to your apartment rather than him staying at home and facing it by himself, but you didn't mind.

Whenever he had this nightmare he needed to be close to you and needed to know that you were safe, which was why he always came straight over. Although he hated the fact that his mind played these games on him, there was always a light at the end of the tunnel and that was your awaiting arms of comfort.

Perhaps he should have nightmares more often?


	4. Failure

**Failure**

Failure was something Thor was not used to. He was a god, heir to the Asgardian throne, wielder of the hammer that could level mountains; he did not fail.

Was this what failure felt like? Or was it despair and anguish?

He had failed to protect you, failed to keep you away from the war his step-brother Loki had declared on Earth. He had failed to keep you safe and by his side like he promised he would.

He felt nothing but anger and despair as he watched your unconscious body being thrown over one of Loki's puppet's shoulders, his step-brother grinning in victory as he watched his brother's face contort to anger. His fists and hammer pounded against the glass, unable to break through the barrier that kept him from you.

With a push of a red button he was flying through the air, hurtling towards the surface with speeds unfathomable to mankind; surely he would die in this rotating glass cage.

But he couldn't, he couldn't fail you once again, he had to save you.

Bursting through the glass and crashing into a field of wild flowers, he vowed revenge and justice upon his brother who dared to lay a finger on you.

He would not fail you again.


	5. Out of Time

**Out of Time**

As you realised the seriousness of the situation and the inevitable fact that you would probably die, a stroke of fear pierced your heart. It wasn't necessarily because of your safety however, rather it was because of someone else who was slowly inching his way towards you.

'What ifs' began flying through your head, but your mind went blank as you met eyes with Steve who was now only a step or two away from you. You were both breathing heavily, exhausted and injured from fighting the Chituari and Loki, mirroring each other's desperate expressions.

You both lunged simultaneously, Steve's hands grasping your face as your arms wrapped around his neck, standing on your tiptoes in order to press yourself harder against him as your lips clashed together, moving in perfectly synced desperation as you each poured and savoured what you were trying to say, what you hadn't said yet and what there wasn't time to say.

The destruction and death surrounding you disappeared and all you could see and feel was the other. Steve couldn't remember ever touching someone with such passion and intimacy, let alone kiss. He wanted to protect you and care for you but he could feel it slipping through his fingers and he hated it. So he crushed you to him, desperate to at least show you how much he was sorry for not being able to do that.

The roar of the Hulk made you both snap back to the present and away from the other with a blush. Apparently in your absence Tony had managed to fly the missile into the gateway and had fallen back through. He was lying on the concrete staring up at you two with a shit-eating grin on his face, Thor holding a similar look as they stared at you both.

"Well it's about time," Tony stated.

Now you had all the time in the world.


	6. Tears

**Tears**

You were never one to cry, especially over the arrogant, eco-centric, big-headed, playboy millionaire that was Tony Stark. So why were you crying then?

Your heart clenched painfully as he flew up and up, taking the missile that was to destroy Manhattan with him, disappearing into the unknown and only reappearing at the last minute, falling through the sky and not answering to anyone's calls.

You were by his side in an instant as the Hulk lay him down onto the damaged road, your knees grazing painfully against the concrete as you slid to a halt beside him. "Tony, Tony!" you called as you hurriedly searched for the small latch that would pull his helmet off.

You couldn't hear a heartbeat nor feel a pulse and overcome with emotion tears began to fall, trickling down your bruised and cut up face as you buried your head into his amour, laying your cheek against the light source that had kept him alive for the past few years.

All it took was your tears to set the Hulk off, literally shocking Tony back into existence.

Tears of sadness quickly became tears of joy as you embraced his shocked body and before you knew it, you had smacked him right on the mouth with yours.


	7. Burning

**Burning**

Never had he been so scared in his life. He had faced dangers no man could ever imagine, looked straight into the eyes of death itself, yet nothing shook his core more than your cry of pain.

Dropping the remote control for the television he was tinkering with, he swung himself over the couch, making a beeline for the kitchen, eyes keen and alert. His worried gaze immediately honed in on your hunched up figure by the sink, the running water and your gentle hisses of pain meeting his ears as he hurried forward.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Steve asked, gently and forcefully reaching forward for your hand that was running under the cold facet.

"I burned myself," you murmured, attempting to retract your hand from your concerned superhero and place it back under the water, but Steve stubbornly held on.

Your hand appeared tiny in his, the large red welt standing out against your skin. He gently cradled your hand in his, inspecting the wound and deeming it not serious enough to go to the hospital.

There were many sides to Steve you realized as you continued to spend your days together, yet your favourite was his caring and gentle side that always appeared whenever you were worried, upset or in pain and now was no exception.

He iced your hand and you watched with tender eyes as he sat in front of you on the coffee table as he wrapped a small bandage around your palm, placing a soft kiss to the material once he was done.

Oh yes, this side was your favourite; the burning passion to keep you safe, happy and protected.


	8. Boundaries

**Boundaries**

Boundaries were set and people placed on the mental 'do not touch list' whenever you were introduced to specific people, certain people including your sister's best friend and partner in crime. You declared right from the moment you were introduced to Clint Barton that he was off-limits and that boundaries had to be set; you wouldn't do that to your sister.

Yet one drunken night you found those boundaries being crossed, Clint's lips moving eagerly and hungrily against your as you reciprocated his actions, helping him remove his shirt before pulling him closer to you by his belt loops, his muscular arms wrapping around you to your bra strap.

You crossed the boundaries loud and hard on more than one occasion that night, vowing to yourself as you lay naked in-between his messed up bed sheets that it would never happen again.

Yet it did, again and again and again and to your surprise, Natasha didn't care when you announced your relationship, although she did punch Clint in the face for touching her little sister, but that's what you get when you cross certain boundaries.


	9. Party

**Party**

You'd never really liked crowded spaces and that continued well into your adulthood; your job required you to stay inside most of the time, hunched over computers and numerous other pieces of machinery that hadn't officially been discovered yet, but that was how you liked it.

That's why you always felt incredibly un-comfortable whenever Tony forced you to attend one of his stupid company parties. The people were rude and arrogant, he only hired pretty waitresses and quite frankly you found it a pain to get dressed up for such events.

You had finally escaped the glitz and glamour for a moment, standing outside on a balcony that faced the beautiful New York skyline, the breeze gently ruffling your plain black dress and blowing a few loose strands of hair across your face.

You shivered slightly, your arms moving to hug yourself to stay warm; however you found something silky and heavy being draped across you instead. Shock and surprised jolted you away from the view as you looked to your left only to come to the sight of Tony Stark, looking incredibly polished himself.

"Was wondering where my little computer nerd had scuttled away to," he smirked.

You rolled your eyes and grumbled under your breath, rather than handing him his jacket back, you pulled it tighter against you, relishing the lasting warmth of his body and the smell of his cologne.

"You know I hate parties Tony yet you insist on me attending every one you throw."

"Maybe I just like to see you suffer," he joked yet you knew he was only teasing, attempting to hide your smile with his blazer. "Come on, I hate to see you all grumpy like this, I'm going to show you how to have a good time."

He abruptly grabbed your wrist and began pulling you back in the direction of his party, the noises of laughter, chatter and the orchestra enveloping your senses once again. Tony ignored your feeble attempts to release yourself from his hold and instead pulled you closer to him, wrapping an arm around your waist as he introduced you to one of his investors.

Maybe you could start to like his parties as his arm never let go of your waist for the rest of the night.


	10. Unsettling Revelations

**Unsettling Revelations**

"NO!"

Your cry alerted Thor to your presence as you burst into the room, ready to fight, only to falter when you saw Coulson go down. The cry was instinctive as you watched a man you held close to your heart slump down on the ground. The unsettling revelation that you were here rather than far away caused Thor's heart to stop in fear.

"(Y/N), no, get away from here!" Thor batted against the glass and immediately you noticed the dangerous situation you had just placed yourself in.

"Ah, (Y/N), my brother's told me a lot about you." Your eyes flicked up to the man standing above Coulson, his jet black hair, evil smile and odd attire told you exactly who he was. "It's nice to finally meet my brother's future wife."

"Loki I beg you, leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with it," Thor begged his brother and you could see the panic clear on his face as Loki began to step towards you, advancing towards his new prey.

"This war suddenly became a lot more interesting brother, now that I hold something close to you all in my grasp."

Before you could even fire the gun in your hands, the world went black, Loki watching with a smug smirk on his face as you fell to the floor unconscious. Thor continually banged on the glass, shouting at his brother to put you down and that he would kill him for this.

"Let's see if falling from 30,000 feet can't kill a god and if it doesn't, I look forward to seeing you attempting to get your precious little human back."

He would kill Loki for this.


	11. At Peace

**At Peace**

The day after the attack on New York, Stark Tower was quiet for once. Despite the damage to the upper floors most of the residential floors were still intact and Tony had been able to provide everyone with a bed after the day's hard work.

Steve's eyes flickered open, instantly noting that it was pitch black outside with the exception of the city lights that lit the room with a light hue. The silence that surrounded him was occasionally broken by the siren of an ambulance on the street far below and the soft breaths of the figure beside him, where one of Steve's arms was haphazardly thrown just to reassure himself that she was still there and this whole thing wasn't a dream.

Rolling over, Steve met your back as you were placed on your side, hugging the pillow that your head was resting on. He smiled at the sight, relief filling him that you had both managed to escape death during the fight with Loki; although that didn't mean you escaped injury. By carefully lifting the blankets Steve caught a glimpse of the bandages wrapped tightly around your thigh and tried to swallow down his guilt at the sight.

Suddenly needing you closer then you were, Steve situated himself on his side and gently wrapped his arm tighter around you, slowly dragging you across the mattress so your back was flush against his chest. You stirred as Steve peppered light kisses to your neck, pushing yourself back into his warmth as you smiled lightly despite the interruption of sleep.

"Steve?" You whispered, your voice heavy with sleep. Steve smiled softly at how cute you looked and sounded.

"It's okay doll, go back to sleep."

Whilst you were in his arms he was finally at peace.


	12. Exhaustion

**Exhaustion**

Your body felt like lead, your head and eyes were heavy, your muscles sore and tense. The pounding in your head was becoming all too familiar as the days continued to tick past and your brother had still not returned to you, still held within the clutches of Loki.

You had been working day and night searching for him, too stubborn to stop and even rest, desperate not to lose the last family member you had left.

"You need to stop."

The voice infiltrated your senses, making you momentarily stop in your brutal attack on the punching bag in front of you, the glorious sight of Captain Steve Rogers greeting you with a worried frown marring his handsome face. "I'm fine," you muttered, ignoring him and beginning your harsh punches once again.

"This isn't healthy. You're exhausted and you're not eating or sleeping; you're working yourself to death!"

Even Steve's raised voice was not enough to get you out of your stupor with the image on Loki's face in your mind as you continually rammed your fist against the punching bag, your speed and strength increasing, your teeth gritting as you let the anger and frustration at the situation consume you.

One last smack and the strength suddenly left you, Steve calling out in shock as you crumpled to your knees, breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down your face as you pressed your face onto the cool ground, sleep feeling almost inevitable at the moment due to the black beginning to swarm across your vision.

Your head lolled as you were pulled against a hard chest, the familiar scent of Steve enveloping your nose as you were scooped up into his arms. He was cradling you gently yet tightly against him as he hurried towards sick bay.

"Steve," you grumbled, "I'm exhausted.

"I know," he replied, tightening his grip on his precious cargo and vowing never to let go again.


	13. Falling

**Falling**

You had always loved falling when you knew something was there to catch you, whether that be a parachute, water or a person; the rush you felt as the wind blew through your hair, the weightlessness that made you feel at peace and the several other feelings you simply couldn't describe but couldn't feel anywhere else was what made falling so much fun.

Natasha always chuckled whenever you jumped out of the plane first for top secret missions, a smile clear on your face as you swan-dived out, your giggles and cheers echoing up to her before she followed.

However that was with a parachute firmly strapped to your back. Falling without a parachute or anything to break your fall was another matter entirely.

You came to after a particularly nasty blow to the head in the air, the wind whipping through your hair and twisting your body this way and that as you fell through the air, the sidewalk of New York coming to greet you rapidly and increasingly fast.

You scrunched your eyes, a scream ripping through your throat as you fell past the last few floors of buildings, preparing for the inevitably of your death. You were saved however when a metal man caught you, his armour hot to the touch from where the sun warmed it, his arms caging you protectively to his metal chest.

"I got'cha (Y/N)," Tony's Iron Man voice filled your ears and you sighed in relief, genuinely believing that you were going to die.

"Thank you Tony," you whispered, burying your head into the crook of his metal neck. In response, his arms tightened around you as he flew you to safety.

He was beyond grateful that he had caught you, but it was he who had fallen for you.


	14. Roses

**Roses**

You looked up as there was a knock on the glass door. Your frown blossomed into a smile as you saw Steve standing timidly on the other side. You hurriedly waved him in, running a hand through your hair and closing your laptop as you stood up to greet your boyfriend. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"A man can't come by and visit his lady?" He grinned charmingly, pressing a kiss to your awaiting pout.

"Of course you can, it's a lovely surprise. I'm happy you're here."

Steve grinned again, cupping the back of your head to press another hard kiss to your lips. As you pulled away, a flash of colour was suddenly thrust in your face. You blinked, startled by the sudden appearance of a bunch of flowers that you didn't even realise Steve was hiding behind his back. They were beautiful red roses and they smelled gorgeous.

"Roses? I love roses," you smiled as a blush appeared on your cheeks, genuinely surprised about Steve's sweet gesture.

"I know."

Steve's simple response elicited a beautiful giggle of happiness from you, a chuckle easily escaping from his lips as you jumped and wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. Steve wrapped his arms around you and twirled you around, placing you back on the ground with another kiss to your lips. "Come on, I'm taking you to lunch."

You loved roses and most of all you loved Steve Rodgers.


	15. Shower

**Shower**

You heard a loud groan that startled you awake. Mingled with the masculine sound was the recognisable sound of a phone ringing and as the phone continued to ring the body next to you began untangling himself from you, bringing you further to consciousness.

"Yeah?" A husky voice spoke into the receiver. You lay still, hoping that sleep would claim you again and the person on the other end of the call had nothing important to report. You heard a sigh and internally groaned as you realised that something must have come up and you were about to be called in, sensing the annoyance in your partner's voice as he spoke. "Fine, we'll be there soon."

You felt the bed dip as Clint rolled back towards you, wrapping an arm around you and gently peppering kisses to the side of your face. "Babe, we gotta go. Some sort of crisis in Budapest."

You groaned loudly, protesting and hugging your pillow tighter even as Clint cupped your face towards him and pressed a lingering kiss to your lips. You groaned even louder when the blankets where whipped away from your partially dressed body. Clint chuckled at your behaviour, hating the fact that you were both being dragged from bed just as much as you did. "Come on, I'm gonna pack and you get ready."

"Fine," you sighed. Slowly and tiredly you sat up and made your way into the adjacent bathroom. No doubt you had less than an hour to be at the airfield and a car would be outside soon, as that was the usual protocol whenever you were called in.

The shower was cold, enough to wake you up as you hurriedly started cleaning. You heard someone enter the bathroom, but you didn't even blink as it wasn't unusual for Clint to come in and out as you were showering. When you heard the shower door open however, you stopped rinsing your face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" You enquired over your shoulder as Clint shut the door behind him.

"Saving time, and water," he grinned as he stepped towards you, nudging you away from the shower head and taking up most of the space himself.

"HEY!"

After Budapest you were definitely looking for a place with two showers.


End file.
